This Patent Application claims priority of European Patent Application No. 2000/1930, Certificate No. EU7944, dated Jul. 16, 2001 and Patent Application filed in The Netherlands, Application No. ROO2714, Certificate No. 19668, dated Apr. 6, 2001.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of rose plant of the Hybrid Tea rose class Botanical Classification Rosa L., male and female parents are unknown. The varietal denomination of this new rose is named xe2x80x98Ruivonk.xe2x80x99 The new variety was grown from a seed in The Netherlands.
Among the novel characteristics possessed by this new variety which distinguishes it from all varieties of which I am aware is its attractive flowers and large vase life.
Reproduction by propagation by cuttings of the new variety as performed in De Kwakel, The Netherlands shows that the foregoing and other distinguishing characteristics come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagation.